Taken
by Suzannaheath
Summary: When the Winx Club lose an epic battle against the Trix and their powers are taken, Headmistress Faragonda will do anything to keep them safe. Even send them to a school on Earth, a mostly harmless planet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, another story. Just tell me if you think I should continue it, thanks!**

"But Headmistress Faragonda!" Stella exclaimed. "You can't make us go to an Earth school!"

"I'm sorry Stella, but until we get your powers back, you can't learn anything at Alfea," Faragonda sighed, knowing the girl's hearts were crushed. They were the best students she had, but Faragonda knew it would be better to send them to a school on Earth than to have them studying at Alfea.

"All because of the Trix," Musa muttered miserably. "Headmistress, we won't fit in. We're a bunch of fairies with a bunch of Earthlings." But Faragonda refused to listen, the more they reasoned, the more she was changing her mind. But that wasn't a good thing, if the girls stayed at Alfea, they wouldn't survive an attack without their powers. They need to go to Earth.

"Do you think I'll be able to take my plants with me?" Flora asked.

"I don't think so," Bloom replied. All she could think about was going home and seeing Mike and Vanessa again. She was quite excited about going home, although she would really miss Alfea. Stella had already packed, so had Tecna and Musa. There was just Bloom and Flora checking their room to make sure they hadn't missed anything.

"I'm really going to miss Magix," Bloom sighed, remembering all the good times. Flora nodded, wiping away a tear. "We should go, the others are waiting."

"We're staying in an apartment?" Stella asked, staring at the cosy place with a look of disapproval on her face.

"Well, Stella. People on Earth call this sometimes a loft," Bloom sighed, shaking her head.

"We really need to have normal people lessons from you, Bloom," Musa laughed. The others joined in, and soon they were unpacking their things. It was meant to be like their rooms in Alfea so they didn't feel too homesick. Bloom and Flora shared a room, Musa and Tecna shared a room, and Stella and Aisha both had separate rooms. It was very similar to their room back in Alfea, which made the girls feel more comfortable.

"Ok, now that we're all done," Bloom began as everyone sat down in a chair, "it's time I taught you the rules. They all looked miserable.

"Rule number one, my dear fairy friends, is no magic," Bloom announced to shocked faces.


	2. Chapter 2

"No magic?" Stella yelled in outrage. How were they meant to not use magic?

"It looks like you've forgotten," Bloom chuckled at her friend's confused faces. Yep, they had clearly forgotten. "We don't have our powers anymore."

"She's right," Tecna pointed out. "Our powers were taken by the Trix."

Bloom got up and then left the others to go to the kitchen. The others stared at each other all thinking the same thing 'where is Bloom going?'. Bloom came back a few minutes later with some cups and a bottle of brown liquid.

"Are you going to poison us?" Musa yelled, jumping up at the sight of the liquid.

"Chill," Bloom said, pouring it into several cups, "it's just coke vanilla."

"What's coke vanilla?" Flora asked, walking into the room with Aisha, for some reason the two girls had been somewhere else entirely when all the commotion was taking place.

"A beverage," Bloom sighed. She gave a cup to each of her friends, who all gingerly took a sip of the liquid, including Bloom. After that single sip, they all felt dizzy then fell to the ground.

...

**Some hours later**

"I thought you said it wasn't poison," Musa muttered, eyes still closed from when they had collapsed.

"It wasn't! Someone must've poisoned-ahhhh!" Bloom screamed. She had opened her eyes, only to reveal a lion pacing in front of them. Flora, Aisha, Musa, Tecna and Stella all opened their eyes at the sound of Bloom's scream. They screamed with her.

"Stop!" Flora cried desperately, and everyone did. "We're making it more angry!" Musa searched frantically around her, looking for something.

"No!" she cried.

"What?" Aisha asked, immensely worried about everyone's safety.

"I lost my magic flute!" Musa cried, running her hands anxiously through her hair.

"So?" Stella asked impatiently.

"So, it can tame any beast or thing in the magic dimension!" Musa muttered, closing her eyes in concentration.

"Just use your magic to summon it!" Tecna suggested, throwing up her hands to exaggerate her words.

"I can't, we don't have our powers," Musa sighed miserably.

…

"Help!" Bloom cried, sweat covering her face.

"What's wrong?" Flora asked, jumping out of bed at the sound of Bloom's terrified voice, and walked over to Bloom's bed.

"Never mind, I just had a really bad dream," Bloom sighed, falling back into her bed. It was a terrible dream though, it had seriously scared her. That is what would happen if they didn't have their powers, which they didn't.

"Well, try to go back to sleep. It's midnight and we'll be starting at the new school tomorrow," Flora whispered, going back to her bed to catch some extra sleep, so Bloom decided to do the same. And sure enough, within minutes, Bloom had fallen back asleep, but it was harder as the nightmare she had had previously haunted her and kept coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloom P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of a hairdryer, probably Stella. I sat up groggily, barely opening my eyes. I heard Flora walk in the room, she was always up so early.

"Are you alright?" she asked, walking over to me.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Are the others up?"

"Stella and Tecna are, but not Musa or Aisha," Flora replied. She then left the room so that I could get changed. I put on a white shirt, my favorite blue hoodie, a pair of white jeans and blue sneakers. I raced out the room as soon as I had finished getting ready.

"Morning, Bloom!" Tecna said, walking into the kitchen of the apartment that we shared from the computer room. Well, we all shared the apartment, but you know what I mean.

"Morning," I replied casually. Tecna was wearing a simple purple dress, green sandals and a green headband. Flora came in, wearing a pink top, green shorts and pink ballet flats. She waved at us, before sitting at the breakfast bar and getting food.

"Let's go," she announced, once she was finished.

"What about the others?" I asked, shocked at Flora's suggestion.

"They'll meet us there, it's all sorted," Flora smiled, so we set off for our new school.

...

**Nobody P.O.V.**

"Musa, hurry up! We're going to be late, the others have already left," Stella sighed impatiently, she was wearing her best orange off the shoulder top with a orange skirt, her hair was in a side braid and she had orange boots. Musa shortly walked out in her denim jeans, red music top and red sneakers. Her hair was long and straight.

"Is that what took you so long?" Aisha asked, walking up to her two best friends. She was wearing a green polo, blue pleated skirt, green vans and her hair was up in a bun. They all laughed together, and headed out the door.

"I'm driving!" Musa yelled, running to the red convertible waiting for them, after all they were 17. Aisha and Stella looked at each other whilst rolling their eyes, and followed Musa into the car. After a while of driving, and Stella complaining that Musa's driving was messing up her braid, the three of them finally managed to arrive safely and on time at their new school.

...

**Aisha P.O.V.**

I went to the office with Musa and Stella and we got our map of the school, schedules and locker numbers and combinations. I found out that I had a locker on a different floor from Stella and Musa, so I waved before going up a flight of stairs to find my locker. When I got there, I found Bloom leaning against the locker next to mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking over to my locker and putting in the combination which I had already memorised.

"My locker is here," Bloom explained. I gave her a high-five. At least I wouldn't be totally alone when I would need to get my books. We both had math first, whatever that was, and headed for room 180.

"Uh, what's math?" I asked uncertainly.

"It's a subject where you learn stuff with numbers," Bloom explained, although I was still lost. We walked into the math room, took our seats and the lesson which was 'math' finally started.


	4. Contest

Hello everyone! Now first off, this isn't a story. But that is because I am having a contest for my story Taken. I need characters for it, they can be magical, although preferably not. There will be a sort of form that needs to be filled in, which you can PM to me once you've filled in a character's info. If this works out well, I might do it for my other stories!

Full name:

Country (planet):

Age:

Favourite colour:

Favourite drink and food:

Everyday outfit:

Personality:

Friends:

Hobbies:

Clique (crowd):

Birthday:

Height:

Eye colour:

Hair colour and style:


	5. Chapter 4

"Hi, I'm Violet," a girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes with bits of green smiled at Bloom and Aisha.

"Hi," Aisha said, taking a pen and ruler out of her bag.

"Are you new?" the girl asked them both.

"Yeah, what about you?" Bloom questioned curiously, barely noticing the teacher walking in the classroom.

"No, oh by the way, I'm Violet," Violet said, nodding her head in a sort of greeting.

"I'm Bloom, this is Aisha," Bloom said, jerking her thumb in Aisha's direction when she said her name. Aisha smiled, and then looked down at her desk.

"Class, settle down, settle down," the strict teacher that went by the name of Mrs Barclay barked, making about half the class jump in surprise. It was going to be a very long math lesson.

…

"So, how were your first lessons?" Flora asked, setting down her tray as she joined Bloom, Stella and Musa at a table in the cafeteria.

"Not bad," Stella shrugged, refusing to give full judgement until the end of the week.

"Huh, what?" Musa asked, taking off her headphones, realizing that everyone was waiting for her response. "Not bad."

"We met a girl in math, her name was Violet," Bloom said.

"Was she nice?" Flora asked, taking a bite of her salad wrap.

"Yeah!" Aisha answered, sitting down with Tecna, who had both just been in a subject called English, which Tecna had found stupid at first, because when they had filled out the application form to enter the school, they had written down that they're were English. Tecna soon found out that English was to do with writing, she had probably never been so embarrassed before.

…

"Leanne, this is going to go wrong!" Chrissie hissed, her brown eyes searching around for eavesdroppers.

"Chill, it's going to work, look all I'm doing is following those new girls because they're strange," Leanne sighed, rolling her perfect green eyes at her friend.

"OK, but remember, I didn't want to do this," Chrissie whispered, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Alright, alright!" Leanne muttered, taking Chrissie's arm and dragging her to a silver car that belonged to Leanne's parents that Leanne used for school, and jumped in. As soon as they saw the new girl's red convertible and silver convertible drive out, Leanne began to follow them.

"You sure about this?" Chrissie asked hesitantly, but Leanne just kept driving.

…

**A/N: The only reason I'm doing this note thing, is because I give full credit to** toryviral** for the character Violet, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

It was another day at the new school, the Winx were loaded with tons of homework. Bloom didn't bother to mention about the two blondes she had noticed staring at their group, she didn't think it was anything really important. A shy-looking girl who had a brown ponytail hurried past the two blondes and bumped into Bloom. She stared at Bloom's cyan eyes with her own intense blue-gray eyes.

"Hi!" Bloom chirped. The girl gave Bloom a piece of paper, when Bloom looked down at it and then back up, the girl was gone.

"Come on, Bloom," Stella sighed, "we're going to be late for class!"

…

"Can I help you?" a girl offered Musa, seeing how she was struggling with her folders.

"Yeah, thanks," Musa replied gratefully as the girl took some of her things and put them down on a desk. The girl had dark brown hair in a fishtail braid and shy modest blue eyes.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, frowning, "you're way different from all the other girls."

"Oh, cool, I guess. I'm Musa," Musa said calmly, trying to act normal. "And you are?"

"Felicity Bell, I come from England." The two girls shook hands. "Where are you from?" Uh oh. How was Musa supposed to explain that she was from Melody, a planet in the magical dimension? Just then, the bell went, signalling the start of the lesson. Felicity smiled at Musa, then returned to her seat.

…

"So, cold," Flora muttered, standing outside in the field, holding a long stick with a curve at the end in tightly in her hand. Fog was blocking her vision beyond the field, and sadly, none of the other Winx girls were with her. It was late October, yet it felt as though it was December.

"Hi, there," a quiet voice said. Flora spun round to see the girl who had bumped into Bloom in the morning standing in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Flora," Flora greeted, reaching for the girl's hand.

"I'm Isabella," Isabella said, taking Flora's hand and shaking it. She felt a little shock. There was still some magic in this girl.

…

"Oh, Chrissie! You worry too much," Leanne said coldly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"But, but, Leanne. What if those girls find out about…about…this?" Chrissie said desperately.

"They won't, if they know what's good for them," Leanne answered shortly, pulling Chrissie after her towards a table near the group of girls. Leanne found them strange, they seemed to not understand the subject names, yet they were good at the actual subjects. It was weird, unnatural, heck even _supernatural. _Like magic, exactly like magic.


End file.
